Stanislav Marković
Stanislav Marković (27 January 1985 in Čačak) is a Serbian footballer who played for Brunanter club FC Kings from 2009 to 2015, as a midfielder. Marković joined Juventus in Summer 2015 from FC Kings. He played for Red Star Belgrade from 2006-2009. He had been a key player for Kings, scoring in six First League seasons, five Johan II Cup editions and even in the WNFA Leaders League. His best season was the 2012-13 season in which Marković scored eighteen league goals and several goals in the 2012-13 Johan II Cup. Career Serbia Born in Čačak, SR Serbia, SFR Yugoslavia, Marković began his football career with local club FK Borac Čačak. In the 2005-06 season, Borac finished in seventh place which was the club's best result ever. In 75 appearances for Borac, Marković scored 37 goals. Marković's performances both on the domestic scene with Borac and on the international scene with Serbia's national under-21 team earned him attention from Serbia's most successful club, Red Star Belgrade. On 24 July 2006, Marković signed a three-year professional contract with Red Star Belgrade. He made his Belgrade debut against Cork City at Red Star Stadium on 2 August 2006, coming on as a substitute. Brunant On 28 August 2009, The Brunanter claimed that a deal had been agreed with his club for the midfielder to join FC Kings in the First League in the summer transfer window. The transfer was finalised on 31 August 2009, with Marković joining Kings. He was given the number 23 shirt. Marković made his First League debut against St. Marks Koningstad on 12 September 2009. He was named on the bench for King's Johan II Cup game against Carrington FC on 4 September. Although he did not make many first team appearances in his first season at FC Kings, Marković became a regular in his next years at Koningstadion. He scored his first senior goal for the club in January 2010 against Chester FC. His team won the 2010-11 First League and Marković scored eighteen goals for Kings in the 2012-13 season. Marković is now a starter for FC Kings and plays games for his team in the WNFA Leaders League. Several newspapers reported Marković would have left Kings for another Brunanter team. Italy Marković agreed a deal to Italian club Juventus in February 2015 for €9,000,000, signing a three-year contract from summer 2015. However, he would receive very limited playing time at the Italian club in the next two seasons. Libertas Dissatisfied with his lack of playing time, Marković requested a transfer in the summer of 2017, and was sold to FC Civitesse in Libertas for 8 million euros. International career Marković made his internation debut for Serbia in a 2-0 win against the Faroe Islands on 6 September 2008. He has been capped several times for Serbia since 2008, playing 27 games and scoring 7 goals for his country. He represented Serbia at youth level as well. Personal life Marković was born in Serbia but moved to Sarajevo with his family in the 1980s. After Bosnia and Herzegovina's declaration of independence in 1992 the family left to Brunant. Marković lives in Koningstad with his girlfriend and has a son. Category:FC Kings Category:1985 births Category:Association football midfielders Category:Living people Category:Footballers